1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a cell region and a core region and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to multi-functioning and compactness of electronic equipment, semiconductor devices embedded in the electronic equipment are required to be highly integrated and miniaturized. In order to satisfy these requirements of high integration and miniaturization, components of the semiconductor devices should be reduced in size and be disposed at desired positions. However, it may not be easy to form the components with the reduced size and at the desired positions due to restrictions on facilities and processes.